Zamasu
Zamasu (in Japanese: ザマス), alternatively spelt as Zamas in the manga and Dragon Ball Fusions, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. There are two different timeline incarnations of him working together to exterminate all the mortals in the multiverse - Present Zamasu (also known as Goku Black) and Future Zamasu. Zamasu was the North Kai of Universe 10, and the apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He believes that mortals are dimwitted and abuse their god-given wisdom for evil and violence, and that the Gods are reprehensible for allowing them to flourish across the multiverse and desecrate its peace and beauty. Due to his murder of Future Bulma and destroying Trunks' timeline worse than the Androids, he could be considered the archenemy of Future Trunks. He was voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in the Japanese version, and James Marsters in the Funimation English version. Personality Future Zamasu After meeting Goku Black, the future version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. Similar to his partner, Goku Black (an alternate Zamasu who stole Goku's body), he has a sadistic, merciless, and unpleasant goal of ridding the entire universe of mortals in the name of "justice", believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. The stark constrast between Future Zamasu and Goku Black is that, despite both of them despise humanity and believed in their twisted sense of justice, Future Zamasu is obsessed with his own immortality and often showing his misanthropic, bordering on sociopathic and egotistical attitude with long speeches. He is fully confident that his immortality will be a great help towards his power, whereas Black is more focusing on fighting for a thirst of power and scoffed at immortality. Fusion Zamasu Retaining his arrogance and narcissism of both Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Fusion Zamasu arguably shares more personality and traits of Future Zamasu instead of Black. Upon his fusion, Zamasu declared himself to be a full embodiment of justice and beauty, desiring worship and reverence from mortals as well as declaring himself to be the most powerful god of them all. He started repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority, frequently using the terms connected to divine and holy elements, such as "divine", "judgement", and "absolution" and even named his techniques with those terms. However, the true nature of Fusion Zamasu was interiorly unstable, and according to Gowasu, it was due to Zamasu's own obession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. It was soon shown during the climax when Zamasu was scarred in half-side of his face and had to mutate himself with the light of Justice, showing his body with one side normal and another side rotten and monstrous. This is a crucial evidence indicating that the fusion between the immortal (Shinjin) body of Future Zamasu and the mortal (Saiyan) body of Goku Black was in fact extremely unstable, both exteriorly and interiorly. Upon his mutation, Fusion Zamasu turned more maniacal and unhinged, prone to furious outbursts. During his attack against Vegito, Zamasu became less cool and more dangerous, having himself reduced into nothing but a savage and narcissist who started to scream in agony and babbled about the perfection of his own godhood, thus ironically becoming as violent and destructive as the "hateful", "violent", and "destructive" humanity he wanted to destroy in order to achieve his own utopia. Even before he was physically destroyed, Zamasu cried in despair and was still drowned in his obsession of his so-called sense of justice, claiming it was for the greater good of the universe. Infinite Zamasu After turning into his bodiless form, Zamasu ultimately became a purely aggressive savage that roamed across the entire multiverse and cackling insanely above the sky, destroying everything in sight and attempted to become one with justice and order itself, finally showing Zamasu's true nature as nothing but a hypocritical, loathsome, insane, and openly violent monster. However, he is still capable of showing fear, as he reacts in horror to Future Zen-Oh about to erase him and screams as he is erased. History Future Timeline Zamasu was originally the attendant to Gowasu, the Supreme Kai Of Universe 10. One day, while bringing tea, he finds Gowasu murdered by a man wearing dark clothing. The man would explain that he is the Zamasu from the past, who traveled to the future to recruit his future self to cleanse the world of Mortals. Zamasu agrees to ally with his past self. The Zamasu’s would use the Super Dragon Balls to wish for Future Zamasu becoming Immortal, the next Traveling to the future to wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. Future Zamasu would remain behind the scenes while Present Zamasu would go from Planet to Planet killing the inhabitants while claiming to be Son Goku. When he arrived on Earth, he was given the name Goku Black. Future Zamasu later appears in Future Trunks's timeline, wearing a green earring instead of a pair of orange ones, giving him the rank of Supreme Kai. Zamasu stopped Goku Black from using his Kamehameha, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then engages Goku in combat along with Goku Black. Future Trunks aids Goku in his fight, Goku fought Black and Trunks fought Zamasu. Goku is overpowered by Goku Black and Trunks manages to stab Zamasu but his wound healed (due to having an immortal body). He then holds down both Goku and Trunks so that Black's Kamehameha blast can hit them. With Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta defeated by the duo, the Resistance saves them and then the three of them flee to the past. Goku Black is angered but Zamasu then says that they will return. Goku, along with Beerus, Whis, and the Universe 7 Supreme Kai would go to Universe 10 and stopping the Zamasu of the present from killing Gowasu, ending with Zamasu being destroyed by Beerus. However, this does not put an end to Future Zamasu, who is still working with Black in the future. When Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma traveled to the future, he and Black detected the former three's ki and went to confront them. There, Black revealed his origins to the Saiyans and two battle them, forcing Goku Vegeta and Bulma to retreat while Trunks holds the two Kaioshin off. Goku and his friends later return, having learned the Mafuba technique to contain Zamasu. However, Goku Black distracts Goku and Vegeta with his newfound power, forcing Trunks to learn the technique in just a few minutes. To buy time for Trunks to practice the technique, Bulma attempts to distract Zamasu by seducing him. However, Zamasu is not amused, and quickly casts Bulma aside. Before Zamasu can kill Bulma, Trunks and Mai arrive, and Trunks uses the Mafuba to seal Zamasu in a pot. However, the three then realize Bulma forgot the seal to place on the pot, allowing Zamasu to break free. Sensing something wrong with Zamasu's energy, Goku Black goes to see what's going wrong. After Zamasu tells him that they underestimated the true power of humans, the two fuse into Fusion Zamasu, with Zamasu proclaiming himself to be the most powerful god. Fusion Zamasu summons a halo and begins launching energy blasts randomly. In order to defeat Goku and Vegeta, Zamasu creates a large energy sphere and launches it at the two Saiyans. However, Goku launches it back at him, resulting in half his face becoming horribly disfigured. As the battle goes on, Fusion Zamasu's body starts to become horribly unstable as a result of both Goku Black's mortality and Zamasu's immortality contradicting each other, as well as Zamasu's undying hatred for mortals and the contradictions of the gods. In order to defeat Fusion Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Initially, they fight Fusion Zamasu evenly, though Zamasu appears to gain the upper hand when he knocks Vegito onto the ground and charges at him with an energy blade. However, Vegito summons an energy blade of his own and impales Zamasu through his chest, informing him that he's not immortal because his body is fused with Son Goku's. Zamasu responds by telling him that he has repurposed Goku's and the god's sins for a greater purpose. Zamasu then frees himself and inflates his body to give him more power. Though Vegito appears to gain the upper hand, the time limit on the Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used wears off early because of the energy Vegito used, resulting in them unfusing. However, Future Trunks arrives wielding his sword, which now having an energy blade, and fights Zamasu. Eventually, using the energy gathered from the people of Earth to charge up his sword. Goku and Vegeta also give Future Trunks their energy, to provide him with the boost he needs defeat Fusion Zamasu. Trunks then stabs Fusion Zamasu with his massive energy sword and cuts him in half, resulting in the end of both Goku Black and Zamasu. Or so they thought. Zamasu took the opportunity to shed his body. His essence then enveloped the Earth and began assimilating the entire universe in order to become order and justice itself. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta attempted to stop Zamasu using a Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash respectively, but to no avail. Zamasu's faces in the sky then began firing lasers at the Earth, killing all life on the planet save for the heroes, who were protected by a dome created by the Kais and began to invade the present timeline. However, while searching for a Senzu bean, Goku came across the button Zen'O had given him to summon him at any time. Goku then used the button to summon the Zen'O of Future Trunks's universe. Goku directed Zen'O to Zamasu, who had rapidly overtaken the multiverse and even began to affect Goku's timeline. Zen'O then used his power to destroy the entire multiverse, wiping out Zamasu once and for all while Zamasu could do nothing but scream in insane horror as he is erased. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Bulma and Future Mai then returned to Goku's timeline. In order to be with their friends again, Trunks and Mai traveled to a timeline where Zamasu and Goku Black had not yet attacked to warn the Beerus of that timeline about Zamasu. Original Timeline The original Zamasu managed to kill Gowasu and steal a Time Ring, allowing him go to an alternate future, kill the Gowasu there and team up with his alternate counterpart. Prior to this, Zamasu used the Time Ring to travel to when the Super Dragon Balls were usable, and wish to switch bodies with Goku. This Zamasu would later come to be known as Goku Black. Goku Black then traveled to Future Zamasu's timeline, killed the Gowasu there, and teamed up with Future Zamasu. They then used the Time Rings to travel to when the Super Dragon Balls were usable and used them to give Future Zamasu an immortal body. With their newfound power, the duo exterminated all of the Gods in Future Trunks's timeline and destroyed the Super Dragon Balls so they could never be used to undo their actions. Powers and Abilities Like Goku Black, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy and by far the most powerful Kai that ever lived. However he has become even more powerful then when Black was a Kai, as he can fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku when he is at full power, as well as stand his ground against Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Zamasu also share a similar ki signature with his partner in crime, Goku Black, although Black happens to still be superior in strength. Fusion Zamasu's power is infinitely higher than that of Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks' full power combined. His power is stated to have no end by Gowasu, meaning that if Zeno-Sama had not destroyed him, he would have grown in power indefinitely until he surpassed all the Gods and Angels. He can break all the bones in Goku and Vegeta's arms just by catching their fists and crushing them slightly, and he effortlessly breaks Future Trunks' sword in two. It took Goku's most powerful Kamehameha ever (resulting in his arms being broken) to actually cause some damage to his face, after which an angry Zamasu simply broke his leg with another crush of his hand. Goku using Kaioken was able to knock him to the Earth and shatter his Halo, although he broke his other leg as a result, after which Zamasu grew enraged and increased his power far beyond what he had been using before. Mutated Fusion Zamasu is powerful enough to fight equally with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, who fights him all-out. He eventually increases his size and while it comes at the cost of his speed, it buffs his power even higher than before. Zamasu's non-corporeal form is so powerful that he can absorb the entire Universe and possibly all other Universes beyond, and even begin to break into the Present Timeline, however even he is no match for Zeno, who uses his ultimate attack to erase him for good. Techniques God Split Cutter One of Zamasu's most notable attacks. Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a powerful Ki Blade that can be fired or used to block attacks. Instantaneous Movement Like the other Kais, Zamasu can travel anywhere he desires. Including other universes. Fusion Zamasu's techniques Barrier of Light Zamasu combines both two sources of his power and a halo of light appears behind his back. Wall of Light Fusion Zamasu creates a huge purple entity from pure Ki, resembling a monstrous bird. Despite its ethereal nature, the entity appears to be its own being, as it roars occasionally. It can both attack and protect. Anything that touches it will be eliminated; knocked out. Lightning of Absolution Fusion Zamasu fires purple bolts of lightning from either his Ring or Wall of Light. Blades of Judgement From his Barrier of Light on his back, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If any of the blades hit the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. Holy Wrath Fusion Zamasu's ultimate attack; It is Zamasu creating a small sun-like energy sphere in his hand and then throws it at his opponent, expanding it into a huge energy ball. It is used in a similar fashion as Broly's Omega Blaster. Trivia *Zamasu is the first and (so far) only Kai to turn evil. **However, Demigra might be a Kai with an evil heart, therefore Zamasu may be the second. *Zamasu is considered one of three the most evil villains in the Dragon Ball franchise alongside his counterpart Goku Black and Frieza. *Zamasu (as Goku Black) is the third villain in the series to kill Goku, after Piccolo and Cell. However, Zamasu is the first villain to have intentionally killed Goku, whereas the previous two deaths were due to Goku being willing to sacrifice himself to save Earth. *Zamasu's main way of fighting is using an Energy Blade. *Future Zamasu along his alter-ego Goku Black have the highest body count in the series. Being responsible for the deaths of Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, Present and Future Gowasu, Future Bulma, all the gods in the multiverse, and nearly every mortal in the multiverse. *Zamasu (alongside Goku Black) is the first villain in the Dragon Ball franchise who proclaims his goals and horrid deeds are for the sake of justice. *Overall, Zamasu/Goku Black is the archenemy of Future Trunks due to murdering his mother and destroying his world, even moreso than the Androids and Cell as well as being his evil counterpart. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Deities Category:Genocidal Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Possessor Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Energy Beings Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mutilators Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Omnipotents Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Death Gods Category:Multi-beings Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Orator Category:Nazis Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Type dependent on Version